powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Hayate
|numberofepisodes= 55 (Changeman) 1 (Turboranger) 1 (Gokaiger) 4 (Movies) |casts=Kazuoki Takahashi (credited as Hiroshi Kawai in Changeman) }} is of the Changemen. Biography Changeman Formerly a Ranger of the Earth Defense Force branch. A dandy womanizer, Shou actually has a soft side that he keeps mostly hidden behind his cool exterior. Originally joined the army just to get attention from women, but is actually a strong and dependable soldier. His trademark is to fix his hair in the midst of battle. Hayate is frequently set traps by various Gozma opponents posing as women in peril. He fell head over heels for Sakura, the angelic girl from Meruru Star. As ChangeGriffon, he, too, is armed with the Change Sword and Griffon Zooka, which is what becomes the shaft for the missile to be fired from Power Bazooka. His unique fighting ability is his agility which he acquired while working the field as a Ranger. He co-pilots Helichanger 2 with Mermaid. Turboranger .]] Shou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Griffon is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them and gathered all the Rangers together, subsequently giving them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The ChangeGriffon powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. While a member of the Earth Defense Force was attacked for it, it is unknown if he was the Changeman Basco took it from. After Basco's defeat by Captain Marvelous, he along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that they have lit a fire in their hearts. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Shou and his teammates have their powers again and will continue their roles as Changeman. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shou, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shou Hayate/Change Griffon: to be added External links *Change Dragon at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Dragon at the Dice-O Wiki ChangeGriffon Mecha *Shuttlebase (shared with Dragon, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix) *Helichanger 2 (shared with Mermaid) Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Gryphon-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Ranger Key The is Shou Hayate's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ChangeGriffon Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as ChangeGriffon. *When the Gokaigers became the Changemen while fighting against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They used their respective mythical beast attacks to finish them off. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Changeman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Changemen fired their Power Bazooka alongside the Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shou received his key and became ChangeGriffon once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shou Hayate is portrayed by Kazuoki Takahashi. As ChangeGriffon, his suit actor was Koji Matoba. Etymology *Shou's surname can be translated into any form of wind storm (like "hurricane" or "gale" ). External links *Change Griffon at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Griffon at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ranger Legend Category:Changemen Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers